Afterwards
by FoxxFlame
Summary: Sam realizes he's not in love with Mikalea, so he goes over to a friends. Summery sucks bad, but story is good. Review please. -


It was only after he'd gotten back into the college routine when Sam realized that he wasn't in love with Mikaela. He didn't know when it happened, but one day he simply realized that Mikaela didn't occupy his thoughts as much as she used to. Before the event in Egypt, she occupied his mind more than the upcoming college time. But after, she didn't. Instead she was replaced with Will Lennox.

Sam didn't understand why he felt this way about the Major. It was like the feeling he'd once had for Mikaela, but it was also a little different. Stronger, maybe. Sam constantly thought of Will, but in a different way then Mikaela. Instead of sex, kisses, and hugs, Sam would think of simply sitting in front of a fire with Will, or walking in a light rain, holding hands. It was so confusing for the young man.

He wanted to talk to somebody about it, but who? He'd broken it off with Mikaela a while ago, they had both agreed on it, and she was now dating Leo, that conversation would just be weird. Mom and Dad were on their new vacation in Paris again, Simpson was a deffinate and hell no, the autobots would be able to help either. So Sam decided to try and figure it out himself.

It took him a while before he realized that he was in love with Will. Great, wonderful, but now that he knew, he also knew that it would never be. The last he'd heard, Will's wife had left him, having not been able to deal with the changes in her husband, and he was now living with his friend, Epps, and was probably as straight as they came. But it wouldn't hurt to visit.

He climbed into Bumblebee, pulling out his phone, he dialed Epps number. It rang two time before Epps wife, Ellanor, picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Ella, it's Sam."

"OH, hi Sam. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Say, would you mind if I came over?"

"You need feeding again boy?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, plus I kinda missed you and your two boys."

"We missed you too. How soon will you be here?" Sam could hear her moving around.

"About 10 to 15 minutes."

"Alright, I'll let Will and Robert know. See you soon."

"Oh no, don't tell the boys. I want it to be a surprise. Ok?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Sam hung up, and took over driving from Bee. As promised, it only took about 13 minutes to reach the Epps household, and Ella was waiting on the doorstep for him. He climbed out of the car and was enveloped in a large hug.

"Hi Ella." He said, hugging the woman back.

"Welcome Sam, lunch is cookin." She said, leading him into the house. He sat in the kitchen, on one of the bar stools that lined the counter, and watched her cook. Then a thought struck him. He should have talked to Ella. He wanted to now, but Will might walk in.

"Alright boy, spit it out." Ella said, knocking Sam out of his little thought bubble. He smiled.

"What?"

"Whatever it is you want to talk about, but think we might be interrupted. Will and Robert are at the grocery store for me, with a long list, so we've got time." Ella said, turning the stove off, and sitting down on the other side of the counter. Sam marveled at how she knew, but launched into his story. He didn't hold back anything, telling Ella anything and everything.

"I'm in love with Will, but I know that he'll never feel that way about me. But that's ok. Being friends with him is fine." Sam said, sipping at the coffee that Ella had gotten him, looking off into the distance, with a sad smile on his face. Ella felt for Sam.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok?" She asked, putting a hand over his and squeezing. Sam turned back to her, the sad smile still on his face.

"Yeah. Now then, lets get some dinner ready for the men." He says, getting up. Ella nodded, and they both spent the next couple of minutes cooking steak for everyone.

When the front door opened, and two voices rang out greetings, Sam left the kitchen and walked out into the hallway to help.

"Hey guys." He said, grinning as Will and Robert's mouths dropped open. Then they recovered.

"Hey kid. Long time no see. You staying for dinner?" Robert asked, handing Sam a bag. He nodded, and led the way to the kitchen. Ella took the bags, kissed her husband, and the four of them began putting the grocery's away.

"Honey, can you come up to the bedroom for a minute?" Ella asked.

"Sure." Robert answered, putting the chips in the cupboard and following his wife out of the kitchen. This left Sam and Will alone in the room. There was an awkward silence, since neither men knew what to talk about.

"So, how's Mikaela doing?" Will asked, sitting on the counter.

"She's good. Her and Leo are in Vermont, skiing right now."

"Oh, so you guys aren't together anymore?"

"Naw, broke up when I realized something."

"What?"

"I loved someone else." Sam said, crumpling the last bag up and throwing it away.

"Oh, mind me asking who?"

"It's nothing, they won't like me back." Sam said, leaving the kitchen. He needed some air, badly. Sam was so close to confessing his love for Will right then and there, but he knew he shouldn't. Sam opened the back door and stepped out onto the back porch.

"How do you know?" Will's voice came from behind him. Sam flinched, having not known that Will had followed him out. Sam kept his back to the man he loved, watching the sunset instead.

"Because he's straight, and probably still in love with the woman who left him." Sam said, leaning on the railing. He closed his eyes, and felt the warmth of the setting sun on his face. But then he felt warmth from another source, this one at his back. Sam opened his eyes and saw an arm on each side of him, felt Will's breath on the back of his neck, and for just a brief moment, Sam felt safe.

"Who is he Sam? Tell me." Will whispered into Sam's ear, causing the boy to shiver.

"You." Sam said over his shoulder, and waited for the yelling, harsh words, rejection, or something like that. But it never came. Instead Will's breathing sped up and the arms that were on either side of Sam lifted up, and wrapped around his waist, bringing him flush against Will's body.

"I'm not straight, I'm not still in love with my ex-wife, and I love you Sam." Will said, and Sam quickly turned in Will's arms, looking the other man in the eye.

"Really?"

"Of course." Will said, leaning down and kissing Sam on the mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle, neither pushing the other to do something they weren't ready for. When the two men pulled back, Will kept his arms around Sam's waist and Sam kept his arms around Will's neck, where they had gone during the kiss. They smiled at each other, and let go, but Sam didn't want to completely, so he grabbed Wills hand and laced their fingers together.

"See, I told you so." Came two voices from the doorway. Sam and Will turned and saw Ella and Robert, in a similar embrace as they had been earlier, smiling at them.

"Yeah." Will said, squeezing Sam's hand.

"We know. Is dinner ready?" Sam asked. Ella laughed, nodded, and the two happy couples went inside.

Afterwards, Sam moved in with Will, his parents thought is was a smart choice, although Sam still thought that his father had rented his room out, and they lived happily, loved gratefully, and survived whatever life threw at them.


End file.
